In the converged infrastructure system (CIS) industry, CIS models may be validated to run very specific versions of firmware and software that have been thoroughly tested and verified to function properly when combined. This validation process enables customers (i.e., system administrators or operators) to avoid spending a significant amount of time conducting their own validations to determine versions of compatible CIS component software. Notably, the aforementioned validation process results in a Release Certification Matrix (RCM) or some other type of defined converged infrastructure (CI) configuration model for a specific CIS model.